The present disclosure relates to a signal processing device and a signal processing method.
For an audio signal processing device that is a form of a signal processing device, typically, a digital sound source such as a compact disc (CD) is used. Recently, the volume has not been adjusted after the digital audio signal is subjected to DA conversion (digital/analog conversion) by a DA converter, but the volume has been adjusted on digital data before the digital audio signal is subjected to DA conversion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-022092 (Patent Literature 1) describes an example of a means for adjusting the volume on the digital data before performing DA conversion.